Reparar e não Julgar
by Saggin' Jowls
Summary: Ela se questionava demais, queria apenas se destacar, só não sabia como. Mas ela enfim encontrou a pessoa perfeita para que isso ocorresse. [OneShot] [KibaxHina]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertenceeeee xd.

Legenda:  
- Fala normal_  
"Pensamento"_

Vocês provavelmente devem pensar que eu odeio o Naruto ou algo do tipo, porque já fiz uma agnst que ele levou um baita pé na bunda e agora essa ficzinha... Mas não é o caso de eu odiá-lo, eu só gosto de explorar novos casais! Vamos à fic:

* * *

**Reparar e não julgar.**

Ela andava descontraída e pensativa por entre as ruas vazias da vila da folha. Já era quase noite, o sol se punha no horizonte deixando de presente para ela uma linda vista de um céu alaranjado e uma brisa quase noturna.

Andava apenas olhando para o chão, com as mãos nos bolsos de sua típica blusa de frio bege. Aquilo tudo parecia tão monótono para ela, e porque será que se sentia assim? Porque será que sempre se sentia apenas mais um ser humano no mundo, sem rumo e sem nada de especial? Sentia-se apenas mais uma em um milhão.

Tinha que ser apenas aquela garota sem graça que era sempre ofuscada pela intensa personalidade de suas queridas amigas kunoichis. Mas afinal ela era daquele jeito, aquele era seu jeito ninja. Gostava de si mesma, ela era assim porque assim queria.

Continuou caminhando pensativa até que chegou ao enorme portão de sua mansão. A mansão Hyuuga era um local extremamente quieto, muito pacífico e... Comum. Apesar de toda aquela majestosa beleza de mansão que carregava, ela era monótona e sem graça, apenas uma mansão tradicional japonesa dentre tantas outras, nada de diferente ou extraordinário. Assim como uma das moradoras daquele lugar. Até sua casa se refletia em sua personalidade, afinal por trás daquela timidez e monotonia toda de Hyuuga Hinata estava uma beleza incomparável e insuperável.

Adentrou o local a passos leves, apenas tentando não fazer muito barulho a fim de não atrapalhar seu primo enquanto ele pensava. Neji também era quieto e monótono, mas ao contrário dela, ele não era ofuscado. Era sim chamado de gênio, chamado de o merecedor herdeiro da Souke, coisa que ela nunca seria. Já era previsto desde sua infância que a herança da principal família Hyuuga não seria de seu porte, afinal ela era monótona... E fraca.

Passou pelo quarto do primo e rumou ao seu próprio aposento. Correu a porta devagar, podendo ver seu quarto completamente sem graça e apagado. Paredes cinzas e apenas um futon com uma grossa coberta azul marinho com nuvens roxas desenhadas. Como era comum seu pequeno aposento.

Sentou-se no futon, podendo sentir o chão em baixo de si devido à finura do pequeno colchão. Recostou levemente sua cabeça sobre o macio travesseiro. Passou a mão sobre seus escuros e azulados cabelos, como eles haviam crescido, estavam mais sedosos e mais chamativos assim na altura de suas costas. Pena que sua personalidade também não pudesse mudar com o novo estilo.

Fechou levemente seus olhos perolados de um brilho intenso, escondendo-os. Sua mente dava voltas, pensava em tudo o que tinha passado naquele dia, aquele glorioso dia.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Hinata andava calmamente em direção à floresta que fazia fronteira com a vila oculta da folha. Podia ouvir o farfalhar das folhas e o balançar dos galhos, sendo levemente empurrados pelo vento. Ouvia o som dos pássaros, o som do vento e da água correndo. Como eram boas aquelas sensações, como era bom apenas ficar a observar tudo o que a cercava sem pensar em nada, observar cada detalhe para perceber neles um diferencial incrível, mesmo parecendo tão simples._

_Olhou em volta, pôde ouvir os barulhos dos passos agitados na grama verde da floresta. Olhou por entre as árvores já com as veias saltando de seus olhos, o Byakugan ativado. Viu seus companheiros de time treinando e sua sensei apenas observando. Como Kurenai mesmo sem fazer nada proporcionava uma visão que chamaria a atenção de qualquer um que passasse por perto, ela era linda, que inveja sentia dela._

_Chegou perto de seus companheiros, cumprimentou docemente sua sensei, logo começando a observar os amigos lutando também. Kiba e Akamaru executavam movimentos com perfeita sincronia, ele tinha afinal se tornado um Chuunin muito poderoso, assim como ela. Shino apenas lutava com seus insetos vindo de todos os lados, incrível como um garoto com uma personalidade tão parada e sossegada podia chamar uma enorme atenção, ele era tão exótico e tão exageradamente quieto que era até de se impressionar, sem falar em sua força e habilidade invejáveis ._

_Os dois companheiros de time, ao ouvir a voz de sua sensei avisando para pararem, cessaram a luta e caminharam ofegantes para o local onde estavam as duas kunoichis. Kiba olhou demoradamente para Hinata, passando a encarar seus peculiares olhos perolados. Hinata sentiu-se incomodada com aquele olhar profundo de Kiba que parecia querer ler sua mente. Olhou de volta para ele, esboçando um fino sorriso em seus lábios. Ele corou levemente._

_- Ohayo, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! - Ela cumprimentou inocentemente vendo os dois amigos aproximarem-se._

_- Ohayo. - Shino falou em seu típico tom seco e sem emoção._

_- Ohayo, Hinata-san! - Ao contrário de Shino, o tom de Kiba era animado e amigável._

_Entreolharam-se por alguns segundos, depois olhando para Kurenai que apenas observava os alunos sorrindo, parecia estar perdida em seus pensamentos. "Acabo de ter uma idéia mirabolante! Digna do Jiraya!" A sensei pensava enquanto olhava para a grama verde abaixo de seus pés. Despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz estridente de Kiba lhe chamando pelo nome._

_- Kurenai-sensei! _

_- Hã? Ah, gomen pessoal, eu estava pensando no que faremos hoje. - Ela falava tentando disfarçar as tramas que percorriam seus pensamentos._

_- E? - Shino parecia impaciente._

_- Shino, como você é o mais habilidoso aqui dentre o nosso time, sem querer ofender vocês dois... - Ela deu uma rápida piscadela para Kiba e Hinata, que apenas sorriram em aprovação. -...Eu tenho um treino especial, você vem comigo. Kiba, Hinata, enquanto isso vocês treinam juntos, o tema é livre. "Deixar esses dois sozinhos!"._

_- Yosh! - Kiba falou animado enquanto seu punho fechado erguia-se no ar em sinal de luta._

_Kurenai começou a caminhar vagarosamente com um Shino um tanto quanto intrigado atrás dela, ele sabia que não era do feitio de Kurenai dar preferência à apenas um aluno, mas sabia que sua sensei era uma pessoa esperta, então ficou quieto._

_Hinata olhava sua sensei e seu companheiro de time afastarem-se com uma expressão envergonhada no rosto, mas afinal porque estava assim? Só teria que treinar um pouco com Kiba, nenhum mistério._

_- Hinata-san? - O garoto dos cabelos castanhos e olhos negros perguntou inocentemente, despertando a colega de time de seus devaneios._

_- H-Hai? - Ela falou corando levemente, parecia até que estava a conversar com seu querido Naruto-kun._

_- Vamos treinar?_

_- Hai, vamos._

_Os dois caminharam até um local aberto onde seria possível realizar seus movimentos livremente._

_- O que quer fazer? - Ele perguntou apenas sorrindo para Hinata._

_- Hmm... Vou apenas treinar meu jyuuken, é melhor fazer isso sozinha, não quero te ver no hospital, Kiba-kun! - Ela dizia sorrindo alegremente para o amigo, quando estava com ele ela sentia-se mais a vontade para soltar sua voz e deixar a vergonha de lado._

_- Yosh, vou praticar alguns movimentos com o Akamaru então! - Kiba virou-se e deu as instruções a Akamaru que apenas afirmou com um latido e começaram a treinar._

_Kiba corria de um lado para o outro, pulando entre as árvores, sincronizando movimentos com seu companheiro Akamaru, que imitava o seu dono. Hinata golpeava o ar à sua frente com a típica posição de luta do jyuuken, mas algo não estava deixando com que ela treinasse, várias vezes ela olhava de esguelha pra o companheiro de time, que nem percebia e continuava a pular de um lado para o outro._

_Ficaram assim por algumas horas, horas que pareciam segundos, Hinata apenas queria estar ali, não sabia explicar porquê. Mas infelizmente tudo o que é bom tem um fim, e a garota dos olhos perolados acabou por cansar-se de golpear o ar e caiu sentada na grama macia da floresta, ofegante._

_Kiba olhou para ver o que havia projetado o som de um baque no chão, e viu Hinata sentada ali na grama. Correu até ela, viu que estava tudo bem, ela estava apenas muito suada e vermelha. Sorriu de alívio. Alívio? Sim, era bom que nada tivesse ocorrido com ela, ele não sabia porque, mas sempre tivera uma estima e um carinho imenso por Hinata, não se permitiria nunca deixar que nada acontecesse com ela enquanto vivesse, ela era afinal como sua irmã._

_- Quer parar por hoje, Hinata-san? - Ele perguntou inocentemente, já sabendo a resposta para sua pergunta._

_- Hai, Kiba-kun, já estou cansada... - Exatamente aquilo que ele sabia que ouviria saiu por entre os finos e convidativos lábios da garota Hyuuga._

_Hinata levantou-se do chão e seguiu Kiba rumo á uma grande árvore que proporcionava uma gostosa sombra para eles descansarem antes de irem de volta para a vila._

_Kiba apenas fitava a imensidão de árvores à sua frente, estava acanhado a falar algo com Hinata? Ele nunca fora assim, sempre fora muito sociável e falava muito. Hinata não agüentava mais ficar em todo aquele silêncio, quando estava com Kiba ela conseguia se soltar mais, e agora não seria diferente._

_- Kiba-kun?_

_- Hai?_

_- Ermm... Obrigado por se preocupar tanto comigo! Me viu caída no chão e veio logo me socorrer! - Ela sorriu alegremente para ele, agora parecendo esconder um pouco a timidez._

_Kiba corou. Ela estava conseguindo trocar seus papéis apenas com aquela conversa, agora ela era quem falava muito e ele quem ficava vermelho de vergonha. Nunca ficara assim antes, pensava essa ser a primeira vez que sentia tamanha vergonha._

_- A-Arigato... - Ele falou dirigindo seu olhar levemente para o chão, evitando olhar para Hinata._

_Ela estava sentindo-se tão à vontade ali, estava com vontade de conversar naquele dia, e como Kiba era seu melhor amigo, não, Kiba era praticamente seu irmão, porque não puxar um assunto um pouco mais... Pessoal?_

_-Kiba-kun... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?_

_- Claro Hinata-san! O que você quiser!_

_- Você me acha sem graça? - Aquela pergunta estava presa à garganta de Hinata desde que ela se entendia por gente, e agora era a hora de tirar a dúvida._

_- Uma pergunta inteligente, Hinata-san! - Kiba fez um ar de pensador enquanto falava, naquele momento tudo o que importava para ele era impressionar Hinata. - Bom, se você for olhar superficialmente pode-se dizer que você é sem graça._

_O olhar de Hinata entristeceu-se, então era isso que Kiba pensava sobre ela, que ela era apenas sem graça? Mas porque estava tão surpresa? Ela mesma tinha certeza disso. "Não devia nem ter perguntado..."._

_- Mas... _

_- Mas? - Ela perguntou em um tom impaciente._

_- Só um baka te veria desse jeito. - Ele notou que o antes triste semblante de Hinata mudara para um de surpresa. - Só quem te olha por olhar te veria dessa maneira. Com tudo é assim, se você olha de longe aquilo te parece tão monótono e sem direção, mas se você olhar de perto, se ir fundo naquilo que observa, verá quantos detalhes diferentes aquilo possui. É assim que eu encaro você Hinata-san, se alguém te vê apenas superficialmente vai te julgar, mas não sabe a grande pessoa que se esconde aí quando se conhece melhor você! - Ele agora sorria intensamente para a amiga que parecia ainda mais intrigada com suas palavras._

_- Kiba-kun... Ninguém nunca me disse coisas tão incríveis como as que você acabou de me dizer... - Ela parecia realmente emocionada nesse momento, alguém afinal a reconhecia, reconhecia aquela garota tão comum e simples._

_- É simples, eu também não sou nada, sabe? Também me acho sem graça, e eu nunca seria capaz de te ofuscar com minha personalidade relativamente... Comum. É como se eu fosse só mais um._

_- Eu não acho isso! É o que você acabou de me dizer, Kiba-kun, olhe de perto!_

_Olhe de perto? Aquilo despertou algo em Kiba que ele jamais seria capaz de explicar. Ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de olhar Hinata de perto... Literalmente. Começou a aproximar sua face da dela, ela espantou-se com o ato, apenas fitava o rosto de Kiba aproximar-se do seu, estática._

_Foi quando uma figura surgiu em sua mente, fazendo com que ela se afastasse bruscamente da face de Kiba que por pouco não tocara a dela. Aquela imagem do garoto loirinho, aqueles olhos azuis intensos. "Naruto-kun..." Sempre tinha alguém para ofuscar o brilho de Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Kiba então voltou á sanidade daquele momento quase que irracional e percebeu o que tinha feito. Viu uma Hinata muito corada e extremamente vergonhosa à sua frente. Como ela era... Charmosa._

_- Ermm... Gomen-ne... H-Hinata-san... - Ele gaguejava e olhava para o lado oposto ao do rosto de Hinata._

_- T-Tudo bem, Kiba-kun, e-eu preciso ir para casa! - Ela apenas se levantou do local que estava o foi correndo em direção à vila, depois parando de correr para então andar calmamente, observando o sol que se punha naquele fim de tarde, que dia tinha sido aquele._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ela abriu seus olhos rapidamente, parecia que a cena de Kiba e do dia que tinha passado havia rolado em sua mente como um filme, pensava nas palavras que o moreno tinha lhe dito, e afinal ele tinha razão. Kiba podia ser um garoto um tanto quanto comum, mas depois da conversa que tivera com ele hoje, Hinata percebera que ele era muito sábio. Seus pensamentos acabaram por fazê-la pegar no sono. Ela dormia tranqüilamente, parecendo um pequeno anjo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

O sol já raiava forte naquela nova manhã, e Hinata ainda estava deitada em seu futon, dormindo. Um fino raio de sol passou por entre a janela do aposento da Hyuuga e foi parar em seus olhos, fazendo com que ela acordasse. Como se fosse num impulso, olhou para o relógio ao lado de sua cama, quando sua visão terminava de tomar foco. Olhou a hora, estava atrasada, muito atrasada para o treino. Porque o despertador não tinha tocado? Ela tinha certeza que tinha deixado programado!

Levantou-se correndo, foi até o banheiro, se penteou e se trocou, deu uma rápida olhadela no espelho. Percebeu como seus roupas ressaltavam a personalidade apagada dela, aquele moletom bege já estava a irritando, nem agora que era chuunin ela mudara um pouco. Retirou suas atuais roupas e vasculhou seu armário em busca de algo diferente. Acabou por optar por um short preto pouco acima dos joelhos, colado ao corpo, com a bolsa de kunais amarrada e com faixas brancas em volta da perna direita. Completou o visual com uma blusa solta azul e branca e os típicos sapatos ninja.

Olhou-se de novo no espelho, estava muito melhor. Prendeu seus agora longos cabelos em um rabo muito baixo, igual ao de seu primo Neji. Agora assim estava se destacando, estava linda. Pensou por um segundo, estava até parecendo Ino pensando tanto em sua aparência, mas as palavras de Kiba no dia anterior tinham a inspirado a tentar mudar.

Desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha, encontrou seu primo Neji sentado à mesa, tomando o café. Assustou-se, será que ele também estava atrasado? Nunca, Neji nunca se atrasaria.

- Neji-niisan? Não vai para o treino? - Ele virou-se para encará-la.

- Não, o treino hoje é mais tarde, eu desativei o seu despertador para você não acordar à toa. - Ele falou seco e breve como sempre.

- Ah, arigato. - Ela falou sentando-se à mesa e servindo-se. - O que vai fazer hoje então? - Ela perguntou sorrindo docemente para o primo.

- Nada. - Ele levantou-se da mesa e saiu da cozinha, deixando Hinata sozinha.

Ela terminou sua refeição e pensou por um instante, se o treino seria mais tarde hoje, o que ela faria até dar a hora? Decidiu por dar uma volta pela vila. Saiu de sua casa e começou a caminhar vagarosamente pelas ruas da vila. Em todo o lugar que passava as pessoas paravam para olhá-la, não estavam acostumados com aquele novo visual dela. Ela enfim chamava a atenção que queria, mas o irônico é que ela não se sentia nem um pouco à vontade.

Continuou caminhando sem saber para onde ir. Pôde então avistar a famosa barraquinha de ramen, o local preferido dele, Uzumaki Naruto. Olhou de relance para dentro do Ichiraku, e pôde ver o garoto dos cabelos loiros sentado ao balcão, comendo feliz da vida. Ela pensou por um segundo, será que agora que estava diferente, ele a notaria? Estava disposta a descobrir, entrou na barraquinha de ramen e sentou-se ao lado de Naruto. O ninja loiro apenas virou sua cabeça para o lado e avistou Hinata.

- Hinata-chan! Uau! Como você esta linda hoje! Mudou o visual? - Ela corou, ele finalmente tinha a notado.

- Ohayo Na-Naruto-kun! M-Mudei um pouco... - Ela agora estava muito vermelha e batendo seus dois dedos, devido à vergonha, aquele gesto que somente ela sabia fazer.

- Pelo visto seu visual mudou, mas a personalidade continua a mesma! - Ele falou com simplicidade, voltando a comer seu ramen.

Hinata sentiu lágrimas escorrerem seu rosto. Ele tinha a notado, sim. Mas apenas porque seu físico tinha mudado, e ele tinha dito na cara dura que sua personalidade ainda era aquela sem graça de sempre. Ele notou que ela chorava, virou-se para ela espantado.

- O que foi? Hinata-chan? - Ela parecia não dar bola para o que ele dizia.

- N-Não é nada, Na-Naruto-kun...

Ele então levou sua mão levemente ao rosto da garota e secou a lágrima que descia de seu olho direito. Ela apenas o encarava perplexa.

- Hinata-chan... Eu não quis te ofender... Eu só... Ah, eu sou um baka!

- N-Não, Naruto-kun... Eu que s-sou, gomen ne - Ela soluçava enquanto conversava com o loirinho. - E-Eu tenho que ir! - Ela levantou-se rapidamente e deixou o local. Naruto apenas deu de ombros e voltou a comer seu ramen. Seria ainda pior ir atrás dela agora, ela provavelmente não iria querer falar com ele neste momento, ele decidiu dar a ela o espaço que ela necessitava.

Hinata corria e soluçava, com os olhos fechados e um dos braços no rosto, tentando conter as teimosas lágrimas que não paravam de rolar. Seria afinal Naruto a pessoa certa para ela? Era o que ela pensava naquele momento. _"O Naruto-kun é uma pessoa tão vibrante e enérgica, é totalmente o meu oposto... Ele sempre me tampa com sua personalidade, quando estou com ele eu fico em segundo plano, não consigo me destacar... Eu acho mesmo que ele não é a pessoa que eu procuro...". _E ela realmente tinha toda a razão. A personalidade vibrante de Naruto fazia com que a simplicidade de Hinata não fosse nunca notada, quando estava com ele, ela ficava deslocada, apenas observando.

Como um sonho de infância e uma crença quase que absoluta na mente de alguém podem mudar completamente com apenas poucas palavras vindas da pessoa amada? Como um simples descuido da pessoa que se ama pode ferir nosso coração de maneira a fazer-nos pensar se vale mesmo à pena se entregar para aquela pessoa? Hinata não sabia as respostas, mas era o que estava sentindo.

Continuou correndo, até que trombou em algo que a fez parar. O impacto acabou por fazê-la cair no chão sentada. Abriu os olhos devagar e pôde ver a mão que se estendia para ajudá-la a se levantar. Olhou para cima, encontrou o dono daquele suporte, Kiba. Incrível como Kiba estava sempre lá para levantá-la, em todos os momentos. Corou levemente, aceitando a mão do amigo e pondo-se de pé.

- Gomen ne Hinata-san, eu não estava olhando por onde andava! - Ele falava descontraído, coçando a cabeça com uma expressão marota.

- E-Eu é que estava de-destraída, Kiba-ku-kun. - Ela misturava os soluços de seu choro com a fala, o que fez Kiba perceber que ela chorava.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando? - Ele perguntava agora secando as lágrimas que molhavam as delicadas bochechas da ninja Hyuuga.

- N-Não foi na-nada... - Ela tentava conter seu choro, em vão.

- Não parece, vem aqui, vamos conversar.

Ele a guiou até um banco que estava próximo a eles, colocando Hinata sentada ao seu lado.

- Me diz, o que foi?

- Ah, Kiba-kun... Hoje eu decidi mudar um pouco meu visual... - Kiba então reparou que Hinata realmente estava diferente hoje, nem percebera antes, pois estava preocupado com a amiga. - E...e o Na-Naruto-kun s-só reparou em m-mim porque eu estava c-com uma roupa diferente!

- Calma Hinata, respira, tenta parar de soluçar um pouco... - Ele falava tentando fazê-la manter a calma. - Aquele Naruto é um baka, não liga para ele Hinata, é o que tinha te dito, ele não te enxerga querendo ver realmente, tudo o que ele faz é ver como você é por fora!

- Ah, Kiba-kun... - Ela levantou-se do banco e abraçou Kiba, como se aquilo fosse algo que ela necessitasse naquele momento. Sentiu o corpo de Kiba junto ao seu, uma paz tomou conta de seu espírito, sentiu-se como se voasse aos céus.

Kiba também sentiu o corpo de Hinata junto ao seu, pôde reparar no doce perfume que emanava dela, um cheiro muito agradável e contagiante. Passou seus braços pelo corpo dela, retribuindo o abraço, fechou seus olhos para aproveitar o momento. Sentiu seu coração pular, como era boa aquela sensação.

Os dois separaram-se, Hinata abriu a boca para falar algo, mas tudo o que saiu foi ar. As palavras não conseguiam sair de sua boca. Kiba então fez o que Hinata não conseguia.

- Hinata-san... Eu... Eu te amo... - Ele não sabia de onde tinham vindo aquelas palavras, elas saíram como um impulso, mas ele não sabia o que estava sentindo. Sempre tivera um sentimento forte por Hinata, mas sempre a viu apenas como uma amiga. Mas agora que seguira seu próprio conselho, olhá-la de perto, acabou por ver a incrível pessoa que ela era, e o quanto ela era especial para ele.

Hinata corou violentamente. Seus sentimentos estavam tão confusos, não tinha certeza se sentia por Kiba o que ele sentia por ela, e não tinha certeza se já havia esquecido Naruto por completo. Concluiu que só havia uma maneira de descobrir. Continuou em silêncio, passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Kiba e aproximou seu rosto ao dele. Kiba correspondeu também se aproximando e enlaçando Hinata pela cintura. Seus lábios se tocaram em um doce e apaixonado beijo, o gosto mais doce que Kiba já tinha sentido em toda a sua vida, aquele era o gosto maravilhoso de Hinata. Conforme seus lábios se moviam em perfeita sincronia, Hinata sentia seu coração dar pulos, com certeza sentia algo mais por Kiba, e agora tinha comprovado, afinal ele sempre estivera lá para ajudá-la e confortá-la, não importava a situação.

Separaram-se em busca de fôlego. Kiba encarava os olhos perolados de Hinata muito corado. Ela o fitava com um bonito sorriso nos lábios e nenhum sinal de vergonha.

- Eu também amo você, Kiba-kun. - Ela sorriu agora mais intensamente, ele também sorriu.

Kiba finalmente poderia ser feliz, não seria mais apenas alguém comum agora, tinha uma personalidade marcante e cheia de vida ao seu lado, Hinata. Ela sentia-se muito feliz também, todo o tempo que desperdiçara gostando de Naruto agora ela iria retomar. Finalmente achara alguém que a reconhecia por sua personalidade e que conseguia ver quem ela era realmente, sem tomar o brilho dela e tampá-la com uma personalidade vibrante demais.

Apenas olhando-se de perto com atenção, cuidado e paciência pode-se descobrir um infinito dentro do nada.

**Owari.  
**

* * *

**Não tenho muito o que escrever aqui... Só que eu acabei descobrindo faz pouco tempo que eu sou fanática e doente por KibaxHinata então me senti na obrigação de escrever sobre eles, é a primeira vez que escrevo com eles focando em um dos dois, porque da ultima vez eu foquei no Naruto... Eu particularmente achei que até ficou boa, mas está longe de ótima.**

**Me digam agora o que vocês acharam!  
Obrigadinha**

**Beijos e tchau!****  
**


End file.
